


Sinammon roll has created a group chat

by Helpless



Series: Sinammonroll has created a group chat [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Ace and aro character, Bisexual Characters, F/F, F/M, Gay Characters, Gender Dysphoria, I'm So Sorry Lin, M/M, Maria and james are siblings, Non-binary character, Obviously thats laf, Thats alex, Trans Female Character, Trans male caracter, it's complicated - Freeform, noboby here is a cishet, nothing new really, pansexual characters, past abusive relationship, peggy is a demigirl, she uses the last name lewis, sorry but that was alex/james reynolds, trigger warningsat some point????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helpless/pseuds/Helpless
Summary: Look i'm not saying i wrote another hamilton group chat AU, but.......You should really check this out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for everything. Although it is your own fault for being here so whatever.  
> Thefrenchiestfry-Lafayette  
> Horsefucker-Hercules  
> Goddesd-Maria  
> Angelican't-Angelica  
> Flawless-Eliza  
> Memefucker69-Peggy  
> Burrn-Aaron  
> Sinammonroll-Alex

**Sinammonroll has added Thefrenchiestfry, Horsefucker, memefucker69, Flawless, Goddess, Angelican't and Burrn to a group chat**

**Sinammonroll has named the group chat: Alex's helpless lovelife**

**Sinammonroll-** help me

 **Burrn-** no

 **Sinammonroll-** wow, ok, rude

 **Angelican't-** what did you need alex??

 **Sinammonroll-** at least she cares about me

 **Sinammonroll-** also i want a relationship again

 **memefucker69-** and the plot thickens

 **Sinammonroll-** kinda like your ass

 **Sinammonroll-** shade=thrown

 **Flawless-** pick that up right now you turdnugget

 **Horsefucker-** watch your fucking language

 **Thefrenchiestfry-** eliza, you need to, how you say, stop fucking cursing. there are young ears present

 **memefucker69-** stfu laf

 **Thefrenchiestfry-** non

 **memefucker69-** i fuckin hate you

 **Thefrenchiestfry-** but you are my gender binary destroying buddy!!

 **memefucker69-** i like you slightly less than everyone else here. better?

 **Thefrenchiestfry-** oui

 **Sinammonroll-** ok, this was supposed to be about me??

 **Angelican't-** what are you, a fucking narcissist??

 **Sinammonroll-** yes

 **Burrn-** at least he's honest

 **Goddess-** noone????asked??for???your????opinion????

 **Flawless-** would he even give it to you if you asked???

 **Horsefucker-** wow get fuckin rekt

 **Burrn-** i justcame out here to have a good time, and i'm honestly feeling so attacked right now

 **memefucker69-** go away you meme loving fuck

 **Burrn-** your username is literally memefucker69

 **memefucker69-** fuck

**memefucker69 changed their username to pegsonlegs**

**pegsonlegs-** go away you meme loving fuck

 **Burrn-** see, now it's ok for you to say that

 **Sinammonroll-** a rare sassy burr has been spotted. rt in 35 seconds or he'll be in your room tonight with a gun

 **pegsonlegs-** rt

 **Goddess-** rt

 **Flawless-** rt

 **Horsefucker-** rt

 **Angelican't-** rt

 **Thefrenchiestfry-** rt

 **Burrn-** rt

 **Angelican't-** burr, what the fuck

 **Burrn-** didn't want to risk it

 **Angelican't-** you need so much help

 **Thefrenchiestfry-** herc just ran out of our apartment screaming and waving our american flag, and i don't really know what to do

 **Sinammonroll-** omg, i wish my class was over so i could've seen that

 **Thefrenchiestfry-** i recorded it

 **Angelican't-** why ARE YOU TEXTING DURING VLASS YOUNG MAN???!!!?

 **Sinammonroll-** we're in Lee's class

 **pegsonlegs-** also seabury and king are presenting smth

 **angelican't-** oh, ok then whatever. text away

 **Burrn-** i've told you all about my friend theo, right?

 **Goddess-** yes

 **Flawless-** you never stop

 **Goddess-** it's the one topic you have a rathet larger opinion on

 **Flawless-** that's code for: he friggen loves her

 **Thefrenchiestfry-n** yes we all know this

 **Burrn-** ok, do any of you know why herc just ran past my apartment with her on his shoulders wrapped in a american flag screaming the national anthem???

 **Horsefucker-** because guess who was flirting with her

 **pegsonlegs-** jesus of suberbia

 **Horsefucker-** MOTHER FUCKING JAMES REYNOLDS

 **Goddess-** THAT SON OF A BITCH

 **pegsonlegs-** alex just stood up and yelles freedom, before cawing like an eagle and running out the class room

 **Flawless-** he just ran past the cafe without stopping

 **Angelican't-** le gasp

 **Thefrenchiestfry-** he ran into our apartment and demanded to know where herc is

 **Horsefucker-** where they sell liquid freedom

 **Burrn-** he's running to the cafe with his flag flapping in the wind

 **Flawless-** wow

 **Goddess-** dramatic

 **pegsonlegs-** liza, make me coffee pls

 **Angelican't-** *murmers of agreement*

 **Angelican't-** everyone be at the cafe in 30

 **Flawless-** didn't this start on lex's love life???

 **Goddess-** just go with it

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Burrn-** what happened with herc????

 **snicksnacking24/7-** you mean huge black guy wrapped in an american flag??

 **Burrn-** yea

 **snicksnacking24/7-** ok so this random guy walks up to me while im walking across campus

 **snicksnacking24/7-** not gonna lie, he had cute hair so i start talking to him

 **snicksnacking24/7-** he asks for my number when this huge guy comes running over, shoves james over, before grabbing me and runs off yelling about freedom

 **snicksnacking24/7-** by this point im confused but he has soft hands, so i decided to just go with it, y'know???

 **Burrn-** not really, but go on

 **snicksnacking24/7-** so about 3 mins later he's like hey! maybe i should explain this! and im just like duh

 **snicksnacking24/7-** so he goes on this huge rant about how james motTHER FUCking reynolds used to date one of his friends and abused him emotinally and physically, and when he and his other friends found out they fucking dragged him ass

 **snicksnacking24/7-** so im just like cool, thanks for telling me, but can you tell me how to get home???

 **snicksnacking24/7-** so he's all only if you sing the national anthem with me, and im never one to turn down american pride, so take his flag, jump on his back and he just fucking books it, yelling avout stars and stripes

 **Burrn-** hot damn that was wild from start to finish

 **snicksnacking24/7-** i knoe right

 **Burrn-** hey, me and my other friends are going down to libertea in 30 mins, wanna join???

 **snicksnacking24/7-** i'll be at ur place in 10, we can walk down together

 **Burrn-** kk, see you soon

 

 


End file.
